elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork City
The Clockwork City, also known as Sotha Sil,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind is a mechanical city created by the Tribunal god Sotha Sil. While physically contained inside a person-sized Celestiodrome deep beneath Bamz-Amschend, the city itself exists "outside space and time." By game *Clockwork City (Tribunal) *Clockwork City (Online) *Clockwork City (Legends) History The Clockwork City was made by the god Sotha Sil and consisted of brass tunnels and large domes with Dwemer-like gears and architecture. It is said that Sotha Sil hoped to "forge the future" and "reshape the world" from the city.Varieties of Faith in the Empire After losing Sunder and Keening at Red Mountain, Sotha Sil retreated to the city and slowly became detached from the real world.Events of In 3E 427 the goddess Almalexia, after being driven insane by the loss of the Heart of Lorkhan, traveled to the Clockwork City by using Barilzar's Mazed Band after tricking the Nerevarine into obtaining it from the Lich named Barilzar, and killed Sotha Sil. She then transported the creatures that lived in the city known as Fabricants to attack Mournhold in a plot to become the one true god of the Dunmer faith.Almalexia's dialogue in She told the Nerevarine that Sotha Sil had instigated the attack of Mournhold and sent the Nerevarine to the city to find and kill the supposed mad god. Almalexia hoped that the mechanical inhabitants of the city would kill the Nerevarine but the hero persevered and found the lifeless corpse of Sotha Sil. Almalexia then fought the Nerevarine in a duel to the death in which she was killed and the city was left uninhabited. Location .]] The Clockwork City is located very deep below Mournhold, unknown to most of Tamriel. The entire city is located in a person-sized metallic sphere found in Seht's Vault, with all the buildings being extremely small, requiring anyone to shrink themselves down in order to enter the city.Events of It is sometimes thought to be located in Morrowind's southern swamps.Development Concept Map of Morrowind Another source says that it is located underneath Ebonheart.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Inhabitants The Clockwork City is home to the god Sotha Sil and his creations. The primary creatures living in the city are Fabricants, who are a mix of mechanical and organic components. Purely mechanical robots called Factotums also serve as guardians, like Calefactors and Imperfects. Some other reformatted Animunculi like the Refabricated Arquebus or Rupture Centurion also inhabit the city. Areas The primary part of the city is the Brass Fortress, a large hub for inhabitants of the area. The Clockwork Basilica, a large tower and the tallest structure of the city, stands in the center of the Fortress. Parts of the city outside the Fortress are called "The Radius," which are roamed by untamed mechanical wildlife. Part of the Clockwork City consists of domes and metal tunnels such as the Outer and Inner Flooded Halls; the Halls of Delirium, Theuda, Sallaemu and Mileitho; the Central Gearworks; the Chamber of Sohleh; and the Domes of Kasia, Serlyn, Udok, the Imperfect and Sotha Sil. Sotha Sil lived in the dome of Sotha Sil which was guarded by two Imperfects. Gallery Clockwork City E3 (4).jpg Clockwork City E3 (3).jpg Clockwork City E3 (2).jpg Clockwork City ESO Exterior (2).png Sotha Sil, Hall of Mileitho - Tribunal.png Sotha Sil, Dome of Serlyn - Tribunal.png Sotha Sil, Dome of Sotha Sil - Tribunal.png Trivia *It was confirmed in an episode of ESO Live that the Clockwork city would be a DLC for like Wrothgar. This meant that the Clockwork City was in development for about a year or two. Appearances * * ** * * ** ** * es:Ciudad Mecánica nl:Uurwerkstad Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Regions